


Gerard Way x Readers

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Swearing, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of Gerard Way x Readers that I write but have no where to put them so here's this! Most of these are told in First Person POV, even though they're  X Readers but some of them might be in Second POV. </p><p>So, Welcome to my Dumpster :D</p><p>If you want to request something, PLEASE DO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alabaster

just a spur of the moment thing...again xD I just like Gerard Way, OK? lol

* * *

His skin was my favorite thing about him. The creamy colored exterior of his body, the softness of his skin at some points and the roughness at other parts. The way it made him look. It was my favorite thing about him. Gerard seem to have gotten that hint because often, he was shirtless around me. Like now. He was laying down, his head in my lap, his hands holding one of mine as the other trailed up and down his back, touching the smooth skin. He was relaxed, I could feel it and he sighed, the TV loud but not obnoxious. Gerard's black hair spilled over the little pillow he had set in my lap before laying his head in it and I smiled down at him, though he couldn't see. I shifted a bit, Gerard squeezing my hand a bit and I continued to rub his back, watching the cheap, old horror movie as it played. I smiled and my nails ran up and down his back, my eyes focused on the smooth, porcelain skin. Gerard hummed a bit and then rolled over onto his back, looking up at me and my hand rest on his tummy, him asking.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yeah?"

Gerard asked me, his hazel eyes looking up into mine as he bit his lip a bit.

"Why do you like my skin so much?"

I smiled and said, looking down at his chest and gently running my hand up and down his tummy.

"You have pretty skin. I like how it's so smooth at certain places and others, it's rough. It's like an biological balance. You're like a doll, porcelain and fragile."

I took his hand and kissed his fingers, saying, my lips moving against his fingers as I closed my eyes.

"Everything about you is perfect but I guess I just favor your skin more. It's just an exterior, hiding the beautiful soul inside that belongs to you."

I smiled softly and looked at him, his hazel eyes widened and blinking a bit at me. I moved my hand and cupped his face, whispering.

"You're gorgeous and perfect in my eyes, Gee. I don't care what other people say about you. In my mind, you are a beacon of light lighting my way to you."

I kissed his forehead softly and I whispered to him.

"Don't ever let anybody tell you that your'e not beautiful or handsome, Gee."

He bit his lip, brows furrowed and eyes closed. He looked up at me and nodded a bit, leaning up and he kissed me softly, the kiss sweet but letting me know that he would do what I said. He pulled away and he muttered to me.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

I replied.

"Not as amazing as you are, Gee."

He smiled and held me close, making me chuckle and I rest my cheek on his shoulder, moving to straddle him and he held me close, leaning back and his hand rubbed my back gently, the horror moving lulling us to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I awoke on the couch, Gerard no where in sight. However, I smelled coffee and sat up, wandering to the kitchen. Gerard was standing there, holding a spatula and a plate, putting pancakes on the plate and he looked over, smiling at me.

"Morning, (Y/n)."

I waved and he chuckled. Handing me the plate and cup of coffee, made just the way I like it, I smiled at him and sat down, him sitting down a minute later after shutting the stove off. Together, we ate in silence, my foot playing footsie with his and him pushing my chair back once. We laughed and I looked at my phone, finishing my pancakes and I drank my coffee, chugging it and I looked up when I felt Gerard staring. He asked me.

"Did you really just chug your whole cup of coffee."

"What, am I too pro for you?"

He just sighed and smiled, shaking his head while looking up and I laughed. Gerard looked at me affectionately and he took my hand. looking back at his phone. His thumb rubbed over my knuckles and I smiled, holding his hand and I gently touched the skin of his hand, drawn into the creamy colored skin. Gerard looked at me through the corner of his eye and then back to his phone, a smile lighting up his face and I trailed my finger around the skin of his hand, admiring the man who sat in front of me who I had the pleasure to call my love.


	2. Grow Up, Kid.

Gerard Way x Teenager! Sister! Reader

* * *

Being the little sister of two famous people is a tough job. Don't get me wrong, it was fun, but it was tough. You had to hide from the prying eyes of paparazzi, made sure you covered up good so fanboys and fan girls wouldn't find you, and you had to make sure there weren't any camera's around. I didn't have that problem but my big brothers did and it was embarrassing sometimes when the paparazzi got pictures of me. Not a lot of people knew who I was but the ones that caught me with my brothers...long story short, my big brother had to explain that the girl they were with was not his under-aged girlfriend. No, he had to spill the beans that I was their little sister. Gerard had gotten so angry that night, he just went to his room and curled up in a ball. People always tried to look for me even though they didn't have any good pictures of me. Gerard and I were close, though. Most people would think that the little sister annoys the bigger brother all the time. In all honesty, I sometimes thought that Gerard adored my company more than Mikey's. Sometimes. Mikey and I weren't as close as Gerard and I were. We'd hang out a couple times, play video games together and when I had nightmares, if he was closer, I'd crawl into bed with him and he'd just hold me, rubbing soothing designs on my back to help me go to sleep. I did the same with Gerard. If I needed cheering up, Gerard would take us two to Starbucks and he'd get me a large coffee or he'd play video games with me, or even put the corpse make up on us two and we'd run around, scaring people. If I had a nightmare, I would run to him and he'd hold me while singing softly to me to get me to sleep. He did the same thing during thunder storms. You see, even though I'm fifteen, I have a fear of thunderstorms. The loud noise had always scared me and I really didn't know how to get over my stupid fear. Either way, Astraphobia wasn't fun but I cherished the nights I would crawl into Gerard's bed and he'd hold me close. Gerard and I did almost everything together. If he was dying his hair a new color, I would do it with him. If he was drawing a comic book, I'd dish out ideas for him if he was stuck. I tried to do the same with Mikey, but Mikey was the type to keep to himself, a man of few words. No one really minded but I often wished that I could be closer to Mikey. I went on tours with Gerard and his band sometimes, having traveled all over the world at least once with him. _'What about school?'_ some might be asking. Well, I'm home-schooled. Mikey and Gerard used to argue about how Mikey thought I should experience high school and how Gerard thought that I needed to do whatever I thought was right for me. Frank and Ray had just sighed and watched, Frank eating popcorn and Ray sipping on some soda. I wasn't really bothered by not being in school, people would think I was a freak anyway. You see, I'm sort of, kind of morbid. Well, I liked morbid things. Gory horror movies, images of a brain being cut in slices, guts, the whole shebang. I loved it. My room was often filled with sketches of faces melting off or zombies with worms falling from it's skin and so on and so forth. I wasn't psychotic, but like my brother said about himself, I just like psychotic things. Right now, me and my brother were in the bathroom, the smell of hair dye heavy in the air. His hair was slicked back with the hot-rod red hair dye. Mine was in the same predicament, both of us wearing towels to protect the clothing underneath. Gerard said, reading the back of the box.

"Ok, it says that we need to wait...however long we fucking want to wait."

He threw the box behind him and I giggled a bit, saying.

"You're gonna make us go bald."

"Well, if we go bald, we'll be bald together!"

I giggled once more and he sat beside me on the tub, me saying while looking at his hair.

"I think it's already working. Your hair looks a bit red, more than usual."

Gerard rolled his eyes a bit and I grinned. He smiled back at me and my phone started to ring, making me frown and I answered it.

"Frank, why are you calling me when you are just downstairs?"

_"I want to save my sense of smell, thank you-"_

I rolled my eyes and muttered, making Gerard snicker.

"-Wussy."

Frank huffed and then asked.

"Do you want extra cheesy pizza? I'm ordering like four pizza's."

"What the...why the hell are you ordering four fricken pizzas?! You better put that fucking menu down."

Frank laughed and replied.

"Yeah, you're piggy banks life is on the line hear. The dreaded hammer is about to kill him."

I shot up and yelled, running down the hall.

"I'm gonna rip your guts out and eat them if you kill Spider-Pig!"

Frank widened his eyes when he saw me and started to run with my spiderman themed piggy bank.

"Frank! Give me back my Spider Pig!"

"Never!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Gee! Frank is gonna break Spider-Pig!"

I heard sighing and Gee came down the stairs and I pointed to Frank who had a hammer and my Piggy Bank. Gee frowned and Frank sighed and replied.

"It was just a joke, Gee-oomph!"

He doubled over when I punched him in the stomach and caught my Piggy.

"No one messes with Spider-Pig. Where's Bat-Pig?"

"I left him alone."

I gawked at Frank and put a hand on my hip, jutting it out while leaning forward a bit to look down at Frank.

"Oh, so you mess with Spider-Pig but you leave Bat-pig alone?! What did Spider-Pig ever do to you?! You're lucky that your guts aren't spilling out along the floor. First, I wouldn't be the one cleaning that up. Second, don't ever touch Spider Pig or Bat Pig or I will slit your throat and cut out your guts and eat them while you bleed to death. I'll even force you to listen to Justin Beiber while you die."

The room was quiet and I glared, holding Spider Pig close to me. Mikey came in and shook his head.

"Should of left Spider Pig alone. Seriously, she's a sociopath. She wouldn't even blink an eye if she really did murder you."

Frank just laughed sheepishly and said.

"The pizza's on the way."

I rolled my eyes and muttered.

"A whole Kilo of coffee should be too. I'm gonna be stressed out for the rest of my life."

I sighed and muttered, walking upstairs.

"I'll be upstairs, drawing Frank being ripped in two if you need me."

I went up to the bathroom and sighed, and a thought crossed my mind.

_'Is this what having friends if I went to public school be like?'_

* * *

When the timer went off, Gerard got in the shower first. I didn't dare look at my hair, wanting to surprise myself and I waited by the bathroom. When Gerard came out, I ran in, making Gerard chuckle a bit and I shut the door. Getting into the shower, I rinsed the hair dye out, putting in the conditioner after words. I got out quickly, drying myself off and I closed my eyes, blow drying my hair the best I could without looking. When it was dry, I turned from the mirror, closing my eyes and I put it in a pony tail, the tail high on my head and I left the sides and my bangs out. Getting dressed, I walked out and said.

"Someone help me navigate, I am blind and feel like I'm about to ram my toe, knee, any body part that is not safe from the the corners of furniture."

I heard snickering and felt a hand grab mine, helping me through the place. When we got to the mirror that Mikey must have dug out from my room, we counted it off.

"Three, two, one!"

I opened my eyes and gawked at myself, bursting into laughter and I doubled over, covering my face.

"Oh my god!"

I leaned back up, still laughing and I ran a hand through my hair. The red was bright, definitely sticking out and I looked at Gerard, high fiving him.

"Yeah, we don't look like idiots!"

He laughed and I heard Frank call for me. Walking out, the sun hitting my black skinny jeans and (color) plaid shirt, the band tee underneath sticking out. I avoided any muddy spots so I wouldn't get mud on my black combat boots. Frank was holding two pizza's and I held the other two with one hand, snickering.

"Amateur."

He glared and I cackled, getting inside. I took the extra pizza let the boys have their pizza. Frank said, munching on his pizza.

"So, Mini Gee. Now that you've dyed your hair and stuff, you wanna have this amazing outfit that's actually for Gee?"

I perked up, looking up with wide eyes, the pizza still in my mouth. Frank snorted and I swallowed my bite, asking.

"What?"

"For our new album."

I frowned, squinting a bit and Frank threw me a jacket. I caught it with one hand and set my pizza down, spinning the jacket around and I smiled a bit.

"Cool!"

I put it on and I gasped, yelling and falling backwards.

"It's so cozy and it's so mine!"

Frank laughed and I sat up, rolling up the sleeves and continued to eat my pizza. Frank rolled his eyes and said to everyone.

"My god, she's like a leech when it comes to your stuff, Gee."

"So I suck the blood of everything he owns? Dude, most of the crap he owns isn't even living."

Frank put his hands up in the air and said in a 'are you kidding me' voice.

"It was a simile!"

"Oh my god, you know your English! Give him an around of a applause everyone."

Everyone laughed and started to clap, Ray whooping and Frank pouted, crossing his arms and I smiled at him. Standing up, I jutted a hit up and put up my fingers, forming little guns and I acted like I shot them both once, going.

"Ha, too pro!"

It was a good night.


	3. Polaroids

im a slut for big brother Gerard. its so CUTE (/^.^\\)

Gerard Way x Little Sister! Teenager! Reader

* * *

I liked to think that being the little sister of Gerard and Mikey Way was fun. Yeah, I could be annoying at times and would tease my brothers by stealing Gee's sketchbook or pouring ice cold water on Mikey while he slept, but that's what little sisters did, right? Be annoying? I never really knew. I wasn't like most teenagers. I was different. I wasn't into the girly stuff that most girls would be into. I guess that's what happens when you grow up in a house full of boys. I was more into guy stuff. I was a tomboy but I loved it. Gerard and Mikey were my whole world and really, I was fine with being with them. I was fine with never going anywhere without them and I was sure they weren't either, even if I did prank them and annoy them sometimes. Right now, I was sitting in the living room with a big box full of pictures that had been taken over the years of me being alive. Thirteen whole years worth. Gerard and Mikey had gone out with Ray and Frank so I had the house to myself. Tucking my (h/c) hair behind my pierced ear, I looked at the photographs. I held a picture of Gerard and he was holding me, a bright smile on his face, tears in his eyes. Gerard didn't often show his sadness around me but as I looked at this picture, I sighed and smiled softly. Next was Mikey and Gerard, Mikey smiling down at me as Gerard watched, my little baby hand holding Mikey's finger. I smiled. I used to always hold his finger whenever I was with him and even now, I still do it. I pulled another picture from the pile, putting the previous one in the back of the pile. In this one, our mother was teaching Gerard how to feed me, Mikey the one holding the camera. Gerard had a very concentrated look on his face as he held the bottle and I was looking at the bottle, holding it as our mother smiled down at me. I smiled. My mother is the sweetest woman in the world. She's had her ups and downs but Gerard, Mikey, and I always lended our love to her when she needed it _**(PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MRS. WAY ACTS. PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME IF I REPRESENT HER WRONG. ohmygodpleasedontkillme)**_ I smiled and flipped to the next picture. I was a bit older in this one, maybe about two years old and Gerard was holding me up in the air as I smiled, open mouthed, down at him. Mikey was in the background, laughing and I smiled a bit. Everyone looked so happy in the picture and I wondered if we still look this happy. In the next one, Mikey was holding me, Frank and Ray standing on either side of him. Frank had the funniest look on his face. His face was scrunched up in joy as he looked at me, like I was the best thing he'd ever seen in the world and Ray held up a piece of paper that had 'Warning: If missing, Frank's the culprit. Murder him.'. I laughed. I never knew that they had taken a picture like this and I laughed harder at the next one. It was of Gerard holding me to him and a foam sword in his hand. His face was tilted back a bit, eyes opened wide (Psychotically, may i say), and his mouth turned into a battle cry formation as Mikey, Ray, and Frank had their hands outstretched towards us. I shook my head and thought.

_'What a bunch of dorks.'_

I flipped to the next picture and smiled wide. I was about three in this one and I was laying on Gerard's chest. We were both asleep and Gerard had his hand on my back. I flipped to the next one, the picture of our mother and Gerard and Mikey standing next to her. She was holding me and Gerard and Mikey had their arms crossed, looking like body guards and I chuckled. In the next picture, I was sitting on the couch, in Franks lap, holding a stuffed cat. Frank was smiling, looking over to Mikey, who sat next to him on a recliner. I smiled. I still had that cat and I had named it Bunny. Gerard was sitting on the edge, looking tired as he rested his head in his hand, looking at me and Ray was sipping on a drink, watching me along with Gerard. In the next picture, I was a bit older and Gerard had me in his lap. We were looking at the camera, Gerard smiling wide and I was smiling a bit, looking at the camera in wonder and joy. It was a selfie and a lovely one at that. I flipped the next picture and gawked a bit. In this picture, it was in a hospital and I was just born. Gerard was crying as he held me and Mikey was astounded as he looked down at me. I bit my lip and flipped the next picture, feeling tears fill my eyes. It was the same environment, but this time, Gerard was kissing my forehead and Mikey was biting his lip, looking down at me. the next one had me crying and laughing a bit, smiling. Gerard had me held close to him, looking around and still crying. Mikey was wiping his eyes and my mother was smiling, her hand on Gerard's shoulder and I flipped to the next one. This one was when I was about ten. Gerard was sitting in front of me on a picnic table, us two drawing and he was looking at me as I drew, my tongue sticking out of my mouth as I concentrated on drawing. I remember giving Gerard the drawing of us. I see it hanging on his wall when I go into his room sometimes. I had to set the pictures down when I saw a certain picture. I was about seven in this picture and I was running to Gerard, a huge smile on my face. He had a wide smile and his arms outstretched for me. He had been late coming home from a tour and I was ecstatic when he came home. I cried, biting my bottom lip. I wiped my eyes, sniffling and I put my knees to my chest, the nostalgia washing over me and I cried a bit more, feeling a bit emotional. I did miss those times, even though we still had moments like those, but it couldn't be helped. I jolted when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, seeing the hazel eyes of my big brother Gerard. His red hair hung over his eyes a bit but I could clearly see the concern in them. He seemed a bit taken back when I looked at him but he sighed and sat beside me, hugging me. I held him, sniffling a bit and he asked me, rubbing my back. 

"What's the matter, sugar?"

"I'm being...a s-stupid emotional idiot."

He sighed and picked up a picture, chuckling a bit. 

"I remember this. The bus had broken down and we had to fix it but it took three days. When I finally got back, you bound through the door like hell was chasing you. My god, I've never seen you run so fast before."

I chuckled a bit, wiping my eyes and he asked me. 

"Sugar, promise you wont cry anymore? You know I hate it when you cry."

I tried to stop my sobbing and nodded, shaking as I wiped my eyes. I said, looking up and whining. 

"I smeared my eyeliner. Now I look like I tried to pull of a Black Parade look."

Gerard chuckled and responded, hugging me into his side while closing the lid to the pictures. 

"You're pretty either way, you know that. Honestly, You could pull off skeleton make up if you tried though."

"Oh, thanks Gee."

He chuckled and I sighed, saying to him. 

"Sorry you had to come home to that. I should of known I would of been a cry baby."

Gerard replied, making me look at him while wiping his thumbs under my eyes, fixing the smeared eyeliner. 

"No, don't apologize. You're always a baby in my eyes because you're my little sister and you, missy, are not allowed to grow up."

I smiled and Gerard smiled back, saying while kissing my forehead. 

"Now come on, me and the boys are gonna go to the arcade and we need to show Frank how it's done."

I smiled wider and Gerard picked me up bridal style, making me squeal and I looked over, still smiling widely, to see the flash of a camera and I smiled more. It was moment's like these that got caught on camera that made me remember just how lucky I was to be where I was today.


	4. The Road Is Our Home

I don't think I should keep doing this to myself. I'm Gerard Way Trash. WHY. oh right, because he's an adorable lil muffin that needs to be protected at all costs. PROTECT GERARD WAY 2k16! AT ALL COSTS. *cries at how adorable he is*

Party Poison/Gerard Way x Little Sister! Teenager! Reader

(A/n: The reader is a Killjoy, but doesn't fight at all. Don't be mad, loves, there's a reason for it!)

* * *

The Californian Desert air was cold around us but I didn't feel anything but warmth. The blanket was warm but that wasn't what was keeping me warm. No, it was my older brother Party Poison. Well, that was his Killjoy name. His real name was Gerard but I wasn't allowed to call him that around the others. Who are the others? The others were our friends, one of them my other older brother. Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and Jet Star. Kobra Kid was my other older brother and his name was actually Mikey but just like with Gee, I wasn't allowed to say it around anyone else but him or Gerard. Gerard was silent but I knew better than to believe that he was asleep. He hardly ever slept ever since the disasters of BLI. No, he wouldn't even shut an eye, he was so set on exposing BLI. Not only that, he felt like he had to protect everyone. We all deemed him the leader of the group. After all, he seemed to know what he was doing. Often, he got our butts out of bad situations. He was harsh but I knew it was because he didn't want anyone to get hurt. I jolted a bit when I heard his voice say to me.

"What's on your mind, motorbaby?"

I sighed a bit and I whispered back.

"I'm thinking about how all of this came to be...I'm thinking about how we all deemed you as the leader of this little group. I'm thinking about how much I miss actual food."

Gee sighed a bit and held me closer, saying softly into my (h/c) hair.

"You should stop thinking. It's never good when you do. Go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes and said.

"Not unless you get some sleep too, Gee."

He tightened his hold on me a bit and he whispered to me.

"I'll get some sleep after you fall asleep, ok?"

"That's a lie and you know it."

I said into his chest. However, my eyelids were drooping and I didn't hear anything after that as I succumbed into the sleep world.

* * *

I jolted awake when I felt hands dragging me up and the sound of guns going off. Gee was yelling.

"Everyone to the Trans Am! Go, Go!"

I freaked out, holding onto Gee and he shot at some of the draculoids. Some went down while others tried to get closer. I was shoved into the Trans Am and Gee got in, gunning it as we escaped. I was hyperventilating and Mikey was soothing me. When I didn't get enough air into my lungs, black dots assaulted my vision and I passed out, the last thing me hearing was the voice of my big brother Mikey asking me, pleading me to stay awake.

* * *

When I awoke, I was lying in the back seat of the car, the car doors open and the window reflecting a fire. I saw the boys around the fire, however there was one silhouette missing. I noticed that Gee wasn't around the fire and I was worried. Where was he? I closed my eyes, whining a bit when my head pounded and I felt fingers gently brush away hair that was in my face. I blinked my eyes back open and looked over to see Gee, sitting backwards in the driver seat, leaning forward. I sat up, Gee saying immediately.

"Take it easy, motorbaby."

"Gee...what happened?"

Gerard looked at me and he said quietly.

"Way too much excitement for you. You passed out. Scared the living shit out of me in the process. I thought you had gotten hurt."

I bit my lip and sat up carefully, rubbing the side of my head and I whispered to him.

"My head feels like I slammed it a hundred times into a brick wall."

"I know. Take it easy. There's a can of Power Pup out there. I saved it for you."

I was thankful but not hungry. I asked Gee with teary eyes.

"What are we gonna do now? We can't go back to the diner, obviously and there's no way we're gonna find another area out here..."

Gerard just kissed my temple, saying.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out. Until then, we're gonna stay inside the Trans Am, ok?"

I nodded and sighed, the sun starting to peek out over the horizon and everyone filed into the car, driving off. As we drove, Gee kept looking back at me in the rear-view mirror, constantly checking to see if I was ok. I felt a bit woozy but other than that, I felt fine. However, I had this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me that we should avoid the Zones, even if Dr. Death gave out any information on BLI and that dude who's name started with a 'K'. Gee slowed down after a long while, saying.

"We should stop here. This is far enough to at least have enough room to run. Any farther and we'll lose the radio connection."

Everyone nodded and Gee pulled off under rock formation that covered the car from view. We all got out and Gee said.

"We can't be too relaxed so stay close. Dracs could be anywhere and I don't want to risk anything."

Everyone nodded and stretched their legs. I sighed after a bit and sat down, drawing in the sand and I asked Gerard when he sat down next to me.

"Do you think we'll ever have a home again?"

Gerard was quiet, looking at me with sad eyes but he straightened up, getting into 'leader' mode.

"The road is our home."

Gerard said after a moment, looking out into the distance. I looked with him and to be honest, I couldn't agree more.


	5. Thanks For Being My Friend

I love doing high school! Gerard because all that spells out is feels and fluff. I like fluff. Fluff is good.

Basement! Gerard Way x Reader

* * *

I hated it. I hated it when people made fun of him. Calling him names, slipping mean notes in between the grates of his locker, pushing him around. I hated it. He was an innocent kid who liked to draw. What did he ever do to those asses, anyway? I sighed. Gerard Way was a kid in my high school who loved to draw and could draw forever. He was amazing at it, as some kids I knew that knew him said. Superheroes, villains, monsters, anything under the sun. You name it, he could most likely draw it. Not only did he have the talent of drawing but, unfortunately, he also had a talent of attracting bullies. Well, that's not much of a talent though, is it. Often, he would sit alone at lunch tables or in the back of the classrooms, just doing enough work to get by. I didn't feel sorry for him. Now, I empathized with him. I knew what it was like to get pushed around, hell, it still happens sometimes. I just learned to deal. However, I couldn't just standby and let them be so...so cruel to Gerard. After all, he was an innocent kid and didn't deserve what the kids did to him. Today, we were in class and Gerard was all the way in the back beside the window, as usual. The teacher was late and when a substitute came in, everyone moved around and Gerard seemed to stiffen, looking up briefly. I met his gaze and I smiled kindly at him, waving. Gerard blinked and gave a shy wave, going back to his sketchbook and I sighed a bit. A wave, that was good, right? I grabbed my own sketchbook and pencil and moved to in front of Gerard's desk. He looked up and I smiled kindly at him, asking.

"Is it ok if I sit here?"

Gerard replied kind of quietly.

"I...I don't mind.."

I smiled at him and sat down, moving the chair in front of his desk and I asked him, looking at his sketchbook.

"You're very talented, Gerard. How long have you been drawing?"

He widened his eyes and a light dusting of pink covered his pale cheeks.

"I...I've been drawing for a while..."

I smiled more and asked him, tilting my head a bit.

"Can I see some of them?"

Gerard seemed hesitant and I responded, setting my sketchbook down in front of his.

"You don't have to show me any, I was just wondering. Here. I, uh...I like to draw too."

Gerard blinked and then opened my sketchbook, his hazel eyes widening a bit and he complimented.

"You're really good. How long have you been drawing?"

"Like you said, a while."

I smiled at him and he gave me a shy smile, sliding my sketchbook to me and I asked him, looking down at the current drawing he was making.

"Who are you creating right now?"

Gerard answered, starting to go back to drawing.

"Just a random person."

"Well, surely they have a name though, right?"

Gerard looked up and shrugged. He then paused and looked up.

"How do you know my name...if you don't mind me asking, of course?"

I face palmed and replied, blushing in embarrassment and rubbing my arm.

"I know your name because you're in my class, silly. What kind of person would I be if I didn't know my own class-mates name?"

Gerard blushed and murmured, looking away.

"I don't know your name..."

I smiled at him and replied.

"Yeah, I guess I should of told you that the moment I got over here, huh. The name's (Y/n)."

He looked over and just stared at me for a moment. Then, a small smile formed on his face. Right as he was about to say something, the bell rang for lunch and I stood up, asking him.

"Do you want to get lunch with me and sit with me?"

Gerard asked me, his voice still kind of quiet.

"You wouldn't...you wouldn't mind me doing that?"

"Of course not, Gee. We're friends, right?"

I gave him a friendly smile once more and he seemed a bit taken back when I asked him that. He looked down a bit and then nodded, saying.

"I mean, if you want to be...no one's really bothered to...talk to me really or attempt to be my friend..."

I softened my gaze and I replied.

"Don't worry, Gee. I'm not gonna make fun of you or judge you. That would be wrong of me. After all, I know how you feel."

He looked at me, eyes wide.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I've been bullied a lot. Hell, I still get pushed around. It's nothing new."

I walked with him, saying while shaking my head.

"But we shouldn't focus on that. We should get to know each other, yeah?"

Gerard nodded and I smiled at him, asking him.

"So, what's your favorite comic book?"

A small smile formed on his face as he started to talk about what comic books he liked and which ones he had. We told each other our favorite colors, our favorite bands, what we liked to do, all of that stuff. By the end of lunch, it was like we were old friends seeing each other once more. Gerard still had his walls up though, and usually just gave small answers but it was progress on getting him comfortable to be himself, nonetheless. When we parted ways to go to our different classes, I was a bit bummed as talking to him was fun. However, at the end of the day, when I put my stuff in my locker, I found a piece of paper inside. Unfolding it, I gasped and smiled widely. The paper was a sketch of me, comic book style with the title of 'The Friendship Keeper'. It was signed by gerard and an arrow pointed to the back. You flipped it over and smiled as you read the back.

_'(Y/n),_

_I wanted to gift you this...as thanks for being my friend. I've never really had one of those before...but I'd like to hang around you more often, if that's ok? I guess what I'm trying to say is (well, get to the point really) is thanks._

_Sincerely, Gerard._

_P.S. Batman is better.'_

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me how I did! Remember, if you want a request, don't hesitate to send one in!


End file.
